So close, I can almost taste it
by piercethebrittana
Summary: Santana is always on the move. Hoping to find that place she can call home, She has to spend her senior year with the Pierce family until she graduates and can continue on her journey to find somewhere she belongs. I suck at summaries just please read xD
1. 184

So this is my first fic like ever. Was listening to the song Clarity by Zedd and the idea for this fic just popped up. I literally started this 2 hours and already loved it so hopefully I get to update soon. I know canon brittana right now is pretty much non existent and me and alot of others are surving purely on fics. Hopefully some enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing what I have so far. :D Anyways please feel free to review, well if you want.

**184**

Only one hundred and eighty-four days. One hundred and eighty-four days in this little speck of nothing called a town and Santana Lopez would be off on her journey home. Her location now? Lima, Ohio. A small town, but a big change that she desperately needed. And where was home? Well, she hasn't figured that out yet. Santana was always on the move, the constant changes of scenery were her attempt at filling the large void in her chest. The feeling of emptiness and being alone which kept her awake at night. It was the reason for her scars both internally and physically. She just needed something that felt right. She didn't know what "right" felt like just yet, but once she gets to where she's meant to be she'll know it, otherwise it wasn't be to be, right?

Santana was on her senior year of high school and would soon be attending her seventh school since freshman year. Academically she was well, she had all the honors classes she could take and loved reading more than anything. She was rather beautiful even though she never thought so, but everyone around her were very aware of her more than exceptional looks. All the boys wanted her, and all the girls wanted to be her. Standing at over 5 feet tall with Plump full lips, dark raven hair that did wonders when it was down, caramel skin and a captivating set of dark brown eyes that when you see into them, you feel like they're looking into your soul.

Exceptional grades, more than exceptional looks, what more could a girl need? Stability and that was something she did not have. Yes her shell made it seem like she had everything intact, but beneath the few thin layers of beauty and intelligence she is broken and only had thick layers of darkness, loneliness, and fear to try to fix the cracks. Not fear of others, of course. Santana was more than capable of taking care of herself. Beating anyone's ass if they need it. But fear of herself, mostly her thoughts of herself and her actions against her own as well. She never intends to hurt herself; but it happens. Her sole purpose is the exact opposite actually. To love herself, to love life, to feel like she mattered, again. She just wants to belong. All the feelings she once felt when she was younger, when she was happy, when she was naïve, before life kicked her ass out of a fantasy world and into the real one.

Growing up she had it all. Perfect family, perfect house, perfect life. But then one summer evening when she was 14, after attending perfect mass from her perfect church, she wanted ice cream. The weather in Florida was hot that hour so her perfect daddy agreed. Mrs. Lopez and her Mexican background felt that getting ice cream was a bad idea and that they should just go back home, but Mr. Lopez didn't get that vibe and felt that his little girl deserved some ice cream. After getting their ice cream the Lopez family proceeded to their car. Santana grabbed her dad's keys and ran to go set the radio station. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez stayed back to get extra napkins and some fries to dip into their cones. Once Santana got in the car she started playing really loud rock music that her mother hated just to bother her mom even more. When the drum solo started Santana heard a few loud bangs and some screams, she looked up to see two men wearing black ski masks running away. She unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car, she walked back to the ice cream shop to tell her parents she wanted to go back home and that fries in their ice cream cones was a weird combination anyway. She stepped into the ice cream shop and was greeted by her mother and her father laying on the floor, choking on their own blood. Santana rushed to them and instantly knew that it was too late. She apologized over and over to both her parents. Mr. Lopez let his mija know that he loved her and that he would always be watching over her. Mrs. Lopez said it wasn't Santana's fault and let her daughter know she was so proud of her and that she would do great things. With their final I love you's Santana let out a cry and her parents closed to their eyes and fell into their deep sleep forever.

Santana always blamed herself for the death of her parents. She didn't pull the trigger that released the bullets that took their lives, but it was her fault they were at that place, at the moment, and she would never let herself forget it. After her parent's funeral she was forced to move in with her grandma who lived a couple hours away, shortly after her move her grandma started saying it was Santana's selfish needs that took her son's life away. Santana couldn't handle the thought of her family thinking of her like that so she ran. She ran as far as she could.

The night she ran away a cop seen her and took her down to the station. She said she was on vacation from New York and that her parents and she got into an argument. Days passed and nobody claimed her so she was sent to child services in New York and taken into foster care. She did that repeatedly. Once a semester of school was finished and she didn't like the vibe her surroundings gave her, she ran. Ran until she couldn't anymore and hoped to not be claimed, so she could repeat her cycle of looking for completion.

Eventually child services caught up. Junior year second semester, school number six in Kentucky her social worker told her she had to stay with a foster family for the whole school year or she wouldn't be granted her possessions her parents left her in their will. She asked for a small town in Ohio and ended up in Lima. She would be spending the next one hundred eighty-four days with the Pierce family and a Titan at William Mckinley High. One town closer to home.


	2. The Pierce Family

**The Pierce family**

The Pierce family were a bunch of warm hearted, caring people. They were as happy as their family portraits showed them to be. A family of four consisting of the happily married couple with their little boy and girl. They had it all and wanted to spread their fortune with a new baby but they couldn't conceive, so instead Mrs. Pierce decided to look into foster care. Now two months after filing for it, and getting a spare room in their house prepared, Santana Lopez would be their new addition to the family. The Pierce's were ecstatic well almost all, all except one, Brittany.

Now Brittany was used to getting everything she wanted, she knew how to work her charm, except for when it came to getting that extra room. For years she had begged her dad to let her use it for a hang out spot, somewhere her and her friends could watch movies and play games, tells secrets. A room she could use to hook up with her friends Artie, or her best friend Quinn. Somewhere she could be at serenity without hearing her parents at night because the walls up stairs are paper thin and they don't know how to be quiet, gross.

She didn't mind that Santana would be living with them, however she did mind that Santana would be living downstairs, in the room she wanted. With the easy access door to sneak out, the private bathroom, the small living space that worked as a kind of living room that was separated from the bedroom by a door, it was like an apartment in a house, and Brittany was desperate. So she had a plan. She would pick Santana up from the airport and Brittany would try to convince Santana that sharing a room wouldn't be bad, and that Santana could pick the decorations if she wanted. As long as they kept the fact that they're sharing rooms a secret, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce respect privacy so they would never go into Santana's room uninvited, Brittany's plan would work, as long as Santana wasn't some kind of crazy. Brittany wasn't so sure if foster kids were genuinely fucked up, but she hoped Santana wasn't.

Departing from the terminal Santana was anxious. She wasn't sure how living in Lima would turn out, but she hoped for the best. She had yet to see anything she didn't like, but to her dismay she had only been there for a couple minutes. Almost instantly Santana realized she has no idea where to go. She didn't know who she was looking for, had no idea what they looked like. She decided she needed to go get her bags first and then start the panicking. She went over to the bagging section and waited for her luggage. After a few seconds she saw her bag coming down the line. It was red and didn't carry much. Her most valuable possession, her guitar, was already with her so she didn't have much to worry about. But once the bag got closer to Santana she reached for it, what she didn't see though was that a pale arm was already pulling it off the belt.

"Ummm, what are you doing?" Santana asked.

"You're Santana?" The pale stranger replied.

Santana crossed her arms, and proceeded. "Have we met before? What are you doing with my stuff?"

The stranger gave a toothy grin, Santana noticed her ocean blue eyes had a shine that she had never seen before, suddenly she didn't feel like tearing this strange girl a new one.

"Wow I didn't think you'd actually be hot… I'm Brittany Pierce you know, from the" Brittany

"Oh yeah okay … Are you the only one here?" Santana questioned, ignoring the weird comment.

"Yep, now let's get going hot stuff, I have a lot to show you."

The two girls headed off to the car, Brittany plugged in her iPod and pressed play on her summer anthem.

_I threw a wish in the well don't ask me I'll never tell, I looked at you as it fell and now you're in my way. _

"Oh god." Santana mumbled

"What was that?" Brittany asked.

"How far are we from your home?"

"Just a little over an hour."

It was about to be the longest hour ever Santana thought.

Too many pop songs later and Santana and Brittany were finally at the Pierce residence. The house was in a gated community and each of the houses looked alike. Brittany came to a stop and parked her car in what seemed to be a combined garage with her neighbor. Santana got out and went to the trunk of Brittany's car. Brittany gently moved Santana out of the way by bumping her hips into Santana's.

"Nuh uh gorgeous, that's my job." Brittany spoke.

"I'm pretty sure I'm more than capable of rolling a suitcase." Santana argued.

"Yeah well, excuse me for not wanting me to get my new bed pal tired just yet." Brittany finished off with a wink.

Santana didn't know how to reply so she just stood there, twiddling her thumbs together while staring at the ground.

"Don't worry it's just temporary. I'll have Artie and Sam move your bed upstairs when they come back, it'll be fine. Just think of it as a week-long sleep over." Brittany explained.

Santana and Brittany walked into the house. Brittany showed Santana the living room, the kitchen, the backyard, the bathrooms, the garage, the upstairs guest bedroom, she also pointed out her father's office that they were not allowed in, her parent's bedroom and her little brother Tyler's room.

"So, make yourself at home. I just need to go next door real quick to let Quinn know you're here and then we can go shopping in about half an hour."

"Shopping?"

"Unless you don't like free clothes, you can totally wear whatever you want, that's fine too."

"Uh-"

"Santana relax I'm kidding, I'll be back in a sec."

Brittany went downstairs and headed over to her best friend Quinn's house.

Santana put her suitcase on top of Brittany's bed and was going to unpack before she realized she had nowhere to put her belongings. She sat awkwardly on the bed and noticed a couple of frames on Brittany's dresser. She let curiosity get the best of her and walked over to them. She picked one up and seen a picture of four blondes, one of them being Brittany she could only assume it was a family portrait. There was a man with dirty blonde hair with the widest smile Santana has ever seen and the same ocean blue eyes that shine as well, but not as bright as Brittany's. Next to him is a blonde woman with hazel-green eyes, same beautiful smile and a few freckles just above her cheeks. Below the elder man is a young boy around the age of 7 who has the exact same expression as his mother, but same hair as his father. To the left of the young boy was an older girl, Brittany; she seem to be around the same age as Santana. Santana noticed how happy the family was and wondered if they were as real as their smiles seem. Next to the family picture Santana seen three blondes and a brunette. Brittany had her arm around a shorter blonde girl with green eyes, they both looked like they were yelling something, but had really big smiles on their faces. Brittany had her other arm wrapped around a taller boy with glasses and dark brown hair, the girl next to Brittany had her arm wrapped around a boy with green eyes, blonde moppy hair and possibly the biggest pair of lips Santana has ever seen. She wondered if Brittany photoshopped his lips for a second but shook her head realizing how ridiculous that would be. The rest of the frames consisted of her and the same blonde girl with green eyes, Santana finally concluded that was Brittany's best friend. Santana passed by a picture of her and her best friend wearing cheerleader outfits. Santana smiled when she seen the silly face Brittany was making. She eyes the girls full frame and realized Brittany's legs were endless and ridiculously toned. Santana isn't one to car about other girls appearance's but wow, Brittany's legs were hot and she couldn't for the life of her look away.

Santana heard a cough behind her.

"See anything you like Gorgeous?" Brittany inquired.

"Stop being a creep Britt, so… Santana is it? Would you care to join us for some shopping?" It was the blonde from the pictures.

Santana nodded and the three girls headed downstairs.

This time instead of going in Brittany's car they went in the other blonde's.

"My name is Quinn, I live next door." The newer girl began

"She's my best friend, basically my sister." Brittany explained.

"Britt gross we've done things most sisters wouldn't, don't introduce us like that."

"You're not some kind of crazy homophobe are you Santana?" Brittany started

Santana wasn't sure why, but she really liked the fact that Brittany said her name. She liked how it sounded from her mouth.

Santana gave a weak smile and shook her head no.

"Don't be too bothered by Brittany, the girls a skeeze."

"Hey!" Brittany shouted.

"I'm just kidding britt jeeze, don't get your panties in a twist."

"Even if I was wearing some I wouldn't. You're not exactly innocent either Ms. Fabray."

"Well, I never!" Quinn fake gasped.

Santana smiled from the back seat and looked out the window, she wasn't sure how these girls were going to affect her but she did think they were cool to be around with. They knew how to have a good time.

After Brittany and Quinn finished trying on clothes, Brittany asked Santana if she wanted to take anything home. Santana shook her head no, and headed outside to wait on a bench. She heard some music playing and followed it. She walked into a store and the music got louder. It was her second favorite band playing.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Woaaaah I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating. And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoaaaa.  
_

Santana walked around the store and noticed a lot of different band shirts. Those were the types of shirts she always wore. She had a lot of shirts from her favorite bands and enjoyed collecting different ones. She never sees the same shirts since she's always on the move so she tries to buy one each time she visits a music store. She has enough money for one this time so she heads over to the small section and grabs a black shirt with a simple band logo. Those shirts make her the happiest. The simple designs are her favorite because she feels like it's a representation of how the people are in the band. The simpler the logo, the more laid back the members are. It makes sense, well to her at least.

Brittany and Quinn walk in while Santana's getting her change from the cashier.

"There you are, we were looking for you, thought you ditched us for some of your cooler friends." Brittany said and flashed a smile to Santana.

"Sorry, I just really wanted a shirt form here. Didn't think you would be done so fast." Santana apologized

"Woah, that voice. Britt you mentioned she was hot, but you could've gave a heads up about the voice."

Brittany smiled at Santana.

"Maybe I want to know some things about her that you don't, Quinn."

"You selfish whore." Quinn teased.

Santana smiled at the interaction of the best friends.

The three girls walked to quinn's car and headed back home.

"See you tomorrow Santana, hope you like it here in Lima. It's quiet, but most of the people are nice." Quinn smiled at Santana.

"Thank you Quinn, it was nice meeting you."

"See you later bitch!" Quinn tossed over her shoulder, while walking to her house.

"Love you too quinnie!" Brittany replied.

Brittany and Quinn walked into the house and were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Pierce's bright smiles.

"Santana honey, welcome! I hope the girls treated you nice. Now your allowance is 50 dollars a week and curfew is at 10:30 on school nights." Mrs. Pierce began.

"Honey give the girl a chance to breathe. Santana I'm going to hug you now." Mr. Pierce leaned in and gave the young girl a gentle squeeze.

Santana wasn't sure why, but she liked it.

The Pierce family walked towards the dining room and Santana followed. The young boy in the picture Santana seen earlier in Brittany's room kept staring at Santana.

"Tyler say hello to Santana." Mr. Pierce said.

"Hi Santana, you're really pretty, I know you're supposed to be my sister but do you want to be my girlfriend instead?" Tyler spoke so quickly Santana barely understood.

"Nice to meet you Tyler, and I would lo-"

"She's mine kiddo I'm sorry, you can get the next one though, I promise okay?" Brittany spoke to Tyler.

Mr. and Mrs. Pierce smiled at Tyler's frown and told him everything would be okay and that he can have an extra scoop of ice cream later to mend his broken heart.

Brittany caught Santana's attention and sent her a sly wink.

Santana felt the heat rush to her face and started playing with her meal.

Mr. and Mrs. Pierce announced that they would be heading to sleep and that they would answer any questions Brittany couldn't answer tomorrow. Santana thanked them and headed upstairs to Brittany's room.

Brittany was already putting Santana's belongings in a corner and told her she would help her move everything tomorrow because she was too tired today. Santana asked for a towel and went to go take a shower. While the warm water washed over here Santana began to think. She wasn't sure why, but most of her thoughts were about Brittany. The way Brittany's nose crinkles when she laughs, how she has the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she's ever seen. She wasn't sure why she noticed any of things, but soon enough she convinced herself she was weird and needed to stop being creepy. Her eyes began to swell with tears because her voices were right. Why would she notice things like that about a girl she barely met?

Santana had a weird day everything was weird. The feeling she got with Brittany was weird. Her head was silent when she's around her. No voices to call her worthless, pathetic or a waste of space. Just beautiful silence. Santana heard a knock on the door and turned off the shower. She dried herself off and put on a Pierce the Veil shirt, and some sweat pants.

"Didn't mean to rush you, I just really have to pee." Brittany said, rather embarrassed,

"It's fine, I was done almost done anyway." Santana reassured her.

Santana headed over to Brittany's room and sat on the left.

Brittany walked in. "We suck, I know. I'm so sorry, but our extra blankets are in storage right now. If you mind sharing I could totally go take Tyler's blanket. It always ends up on the floor anyway."

"No, it's okay. One time I had to share with 4 other kids. It won't bother me." Santana said.

Brittany gave Santana a sad glance.

Shit. Santana thought. I need to keep things like that to myself.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Santana tried to soften the blow.

"That must have really sucked, I'm glad you're not there anymore." Brittany replied.

It was a weird feeling for Santana. She didn't exactly know why, but the fact that Brittany said that made her feel warmth. It was a nice gesture that Santana hadn't had in almost 4 years. She forgot what it was like to feel cared for. She wasn't sure why she felt that Brittany cared, but she believed she did.

Santana laid down and told Brittany she was going to sleep. Brittany said she would join her after she called her friend Artie, and that tomorrow was going to be a long day so she needed rest. Santana shortly fell into a deep sleep, looking forward to her day tomorrow. She wasn't sure what it was about the Pierce family, but something about them made her believe they would be her solution into finding home, wherever that may be.


	3. My getaway

So I was dumb and spilled water all over my laptop, took me a while to get a replacement, but I am back and already have outlines for the next couple of chapters. :D It's been a month since i've updated, but i just got the replacement yesterday so yeah, sorry about that. Will update this frequently :D Aiming for daily, but I'm only human so no promises. Anyways, hope those of you that read this enjoy it!

**My Getaway**

The following morning Santana woke up and admired her surroundings. Although the room was a site to see, with the lavender paint and the off-white curtains, Santana couldn't help but admire the blonde next to her. Santana was mesmerized by the way her blonde hair draped down the side of her face and then she noticed the freckles that Santana didn't get a chance to see yesterday.

"Good morning sunshine." Brittany said with the sound of sleep still lingering in her throat.

"Good morning." Santana mumbled.

"Like what you see?"

"Uh yeah you have nice curtains… I'm going to go brush my teeth."

A small smirk tugged on Brittany's lips while admiring the view of Santana walking out the door.

After a shower, and some breakfast Quinn came over to take Brittany and Santana to go take their school i.d pictures and pick up their textbooks. Like yesterday, Brittany took the seat next to Quinn and Santana in the back. Quinn pulled into the student parking lot and the feeling Santana ad when she first met the Pierce Family returned. Like the pierce family, something about McKinley high school made her believe she was getting closer to finding where her real home is.

Santana followed the girls to the picture room and was surprised when they didn't have to wait in the long line. The only problem they had was with a dwarf with an oversized nose that told Brittany she couldn't cut and had to go to the back of the line like everyone else. Santana wasn't sure why the creature's tone of voice with Brittany bothered her so much, but before she could say anything to her, Quinn came in to the rescue.

"Calm down Rachel, you should appreciate us taking our pictures at this time. It'll give you a chance to run to the washroom and try to fix that thing you call a face."

Santana couldn't help but smile and tried to cover her giggle with a cough. This didn't go unnoticed by Quinn but before she had the chance to say anything the photographer was calling her over to take her picture. Santana watched as Quinn walked by so graciously and smiled so beautifully for her school picture. Santana couldn't help but think that Quinn came from a family of royals. Santana wouldn't be surprised if it were true. Brittany was next, Santana watched as she walked to the stool with so swiftly. Brittany wore a blue top that would complement her eyes and to her luck the backdrop was also blue. Santana admired how her eyes were so noticeable and was in complete awe when Brittany smiled for the camera. Santana was after Brittany, she walked over to the stool hesitantly. The camera lady gave her directions on how to sit. Santana was too consumed by the mole on the strange woman's oversized

nose to pay much attention. After three pathetic attempts at smiling the photographer got a picture of Santana she found decent and released her.

Brittany told Santana she had to go talk to her cheerleading coach before they could go get their textbooks. Santana followed as Quinn and Brittany walked into the school gym. She took a seat on the bleachers while she watched the girls walk up to an old blonde woman who looked like she just smelled something really bad. She wasn't sure why, but this woman gave off a bad vibe.

Santana watched as she saw the woman yelling at Quinn. She didn't like how stiff Brittany got once the woman started to raise her voice. Santana couldn't take the site of Quinn and Brittany getting in trouble for who knows what reason, so she stood up to leave.

"And where exactly do you think you're going amigo?"

Santana froze, she thought the old woman was too involved in yelling at the girls to notice her.

"Coach Sue." Quinn began.

"Not now blondie, I was talking to our new friend here."

Santana didn't know what to do so she just stood there still.

"Come here." Coach sue demanded.

Santana looked over to Brittany who had a look of fear in her eyes. Brittany broke eye contact and Santana felt her stomach drop. Once Santana was in arms distance from coach sue, the woman began to walk around Santana, Santana couldn't help but feel like she was being read and the thought of that made her feel so naked and embarrassed.

"I like your image new girl, welcome to the cheerios."

"I don't cheer." Santana tried to explain.

"You're small so it'll be easy to toss you in the air. You have exceptional looks although the uniform will showcase it more than those satanic music shirts and skinny pants. You're tan skin will also add to cheerio funding, you're on the squad. Quinn and Brittany will start teaching you routines tomorrow."

The three girls stood there as coach walked away.

Quinn looked to Brittany who was looking at Santana stare at the ground while playing with her sweater sleeves and biting her bottom lip.

"What just happened?" Santana asked.

"I have no idea, but let's not mess this up." Brittany responded.

"Santana has got this. After all, she will be learning from us." Quinn said simply.

"That's true, I bet she'll be so good she'll give you a run for captain, Quinn."

"I bet she will." Quinn shot a mischievous smile at Santana.

Santana sighed, senior year was not going how she planned.

A half hour later the girls were on their way home with their textbooks. Quinn had to go to a dinner party so the girls departed at the driveway.

Brittany and Santana began to walk to their house.

"So, how do you like McKinley?" Brittany asked.

"It's cool I guess." Santana replied.

"Excited to be a cheerio?"

"Not really, I don't know how to dance to be honest."

"Don't worry, I'll take you under my wing and you'll be the second best members on the squad."

Santana opened the door to Brittany's room and put her books on the shelf. Santana sighed, she was exhausted and wasn't quite sure why.

"Do you have any plans today Santana?"

"Umm, no." Santana assumed Brittany could answer that herself, but she didn't want to be mean to Brittany.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

Brittany grabbed onto Santana's arm and led her to the car.

Neither girl would say it, but the moment their skin made contact, they both felt an intense zap rush to the part where the other was touching. Like static electricity.

Brittany drove for at least 10 minutes and then parked her car in a wheat field.

"Where are we?" Santana asked.

"Come on." Brittany tugged on Santana's arm, the zap came again.

Brittany led Santana into a building shaped like a dome. A sign read "Planetarium and observatory." The girls walked in and Santana immediately fell in love with the building. The ceiling consisted of dark lights with an occasional bright light that resembled stars. There was a hologram room that projected galaxies and planets. Santana was too taken by the building to notice Brittany smiling at her.

"You're adorable." Brittany sighed.

Santana ducked her head and was suddenly fascinated by her sweater sleeves and finger nails.

"I think it's cute how much you like just this part of the building. Wait until you're upstairs during a meteor shower. It's like magic."

"Can we see it?" Santana asked.

"Of course." Brittany tried to grab Santana's hand to lead her upstairs but Santana's hand flinched before she had the chance.

"I don't bite." Brittany chuckled.

"Sorry I didn't..."

"It's okay Santana, let me just show you the top floor before it gets too late."

Santana wasn't sure why, but she felt guilty for not letting Brittany hold her hand, but it was just that Brittany had already touched her twice today and that's about as much human contact she can handle for 24 hours.

Two flights of stairs later and the girls were standing on the roof. Santana looked at her surroundings, there were a few seats out, a big telescope that she wasn't sure how to move, and there was another level separated by a railing, it had multiple love seats. There was something about this building that made Santana feel safe. She was this is where she was going to be spending most of her time.

After about 45 minutes of sitting in quiet, Santana started to yawn. She was feeling tired again and didn't know why.

"Do you want to go take a nap Santana?" Brittany questioned.

"I would like to rest a bit yes, if that's fine with you." Santana was sure getting sleepy.

"Yeah, I know where to take you. Let's go."

Brittany led Santana through a couple of trees and a dirt path not too far from the building. Santana breath got caught in her throat when she seen the beautiful site in front of her. There was a bed of grass and flowers all around, surrounding a small lake. It looked more like a pond except the water was clear and there weren't a lot of animals in it.

"It's beautiful." Santana said.

"Just like you."

Santana ducked her head and stared at the floor.

"I come here when I need a getaway. I've never showed anybody this place. It's like my safe haven, so feel special Santana."

"Thank you Brittany, it's wonderful."

"We should get going now, it's getting late and you need to eat."

Santana felt warm after hearing those words. She had forgotten what it felt like to be cared for.

One the ride home Santana spent most of the time thinking of Brittany rather than talking to her. She really wanted to talk to Brittany, she just didn't know how to hold a conversation. It was foreign to her. She was so used to staying quiet, it was a reason she never had friends. Santana really wanted to be friends with Brittany. She didn't know why, but Santana was fascinated by the gift that was Brittany. Santana just wanted talk to her. She wanted to share secrets. Mostly she wanted to be friends. It had been way too long since Santana had a friend. It didn't matter to her though, because hopefully soon enough she would be able to call Brittany her friend. Maybe even Quinn, although her main focus was Brittany. Mostly Brittany, actually just Brittany.

"We're here."

Santana didn't hear, she was too deep in her thoughts of Brittany becoming her friend.

"Santana?" Brittany asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"We're home."

"Oh, cool."

Santana didn't know what to say or do so she just sat there.

"Should I open your door for you, princess?"

Santana's eyes widened. Crap. She hated how awkward she was.

"Uh, no. That's fine sorry. I was just thinking."

"I'm just messing with you gorgeous. Can I know what you were thinking about?"

"Nothing important." Santana smiled politely and opened her door.

Brittany frowned. She didn't understand why it was so hard to talk to Santana. She liked trying though, the mystery that was Santana intrigued her, and she really wanted to get to know her. She planned on them having a great friendship. Plus she found Santana hot and she was excited about sharing a room with her, hopefully she could turn this friendship into one like hers with Quinn. She smiled to herself and headed inside.

"Mom we're home!" Brittany called for her mom.

"They're not here britt." Tyler spoke.

"Hey kiddo!" Brittany picked up her little brother and shook him while she hugged him.

"I'm hungry Brittany, so is Santana. She told me she wanted chicken nuggets and macaroni."

"Is that right buddy? Did Santana really?" Brittany looked over at Santana who was smiling at Tyler.

"I did. I would love some dino nuggets and SpongeBob mac and cheese. Where do you keep the pots?" Santana wasn't hungry, but Tyler was so adorable she had to play along.

"I'll make dinner, can you do me a favor though and grab my phone from the room? Mom's gonna kill me for forgetting it again."

"Sure."

Santana walked up to Brittany's room, she opened the door and

"Oh gosh britt finally."

Santana was greeted to one of the boys from the wardrobe pictures. He wasn't wearing anything but the towel Santana used earlier, and laying on the side of the bed she slept on.

"Oh god I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here, i-." Santana tried to explain.

"OHMYGODYOURENOTBRITTANY" The brunette boy jumped out of the bed and began shuffling for his clothes.

"Sorry I should have been more specific it's okay I'll just get my phone you can- OH MY GOD ARTIE!" Brittany squealed the last part.

Brittany ran to Artie and immediately hugged him, soon enough they were having a full on make out session, in front of Santana.

Santana wanted to look away, she wanted to leave the room, but she was frozen. She heard Tyler walking up the stairs and finally snapped out of her daze. She met up with him in the middle of the stair case and grabbed his hand so she could take him somewhere other than that porn scene that was about to unravel in her sleeping spot.

"Where's britt?" Tyler questioned.

"She's upstairs taking care of stuff." Santana didn't want to say the wrong thing, but she couldn't tell a little boy her sister was about to get laid.

The macaroni was almost done cooking so Tyler set his favorite plated and fork on the counter so Santana could put his dinner on it.

"Power rangers huh?"

Tyler smiled. "Yup! I'm going to be just like the red one someday."

"Oh really? Do you want to know a secret?"

"Uh huh." Tyler nodded, he was smiling real wide. He loved when people shared secrets with him.

"Red is my favorite color."

"That means I'm going to be your favorite person ever, and some day we're going to get married and have 12 dogs on Mars!" Tyler was excited, he always wanted to have lots of dogs with a pretty girl.

Santana chuckled at the young boys logic.

"Yes Tyler, exactly."

Santana scooped some macaroni and grabbed some chicken nuggets and put them on Tyler's plate.

She also did the same for her and walked to the table. She picked around her food for a bit, but wasn't really hungry. Tyler finished his food fast so she gave him some of hers, and ate the rest of hers.

She washed the dishes after the two of them finished their meal.

"Santana, can you watch a movie with me please?" Tyler asked with his best puppy dog face.

"I would love to!" Santana smiled at Tyler, she thought he was the most adorable thing ever.

Halfway through the movie Tyler fell asleep on Santana, Santana wasn't used to contact, but she didn't mind the fact that he was laying on her lap. She thought he looked so peaceful and it reminded her of a certain other blonde she knew.

Speaking of Brittany, her and the guy upstairs still weren't done and Santana really wanted to go to sleep. She decided she would just rest her eyes while she waited.

Moments later Brittany walked downstairs with artie, in nothing but an oversized shirt. The giggles didn't go unnoticed by Santana. She didn't like this artie kid, she didn't like that he was sleeping with Brittany. She didn't like it at all, because that was her bed now. She was upset at the fact that she had to sleep on that bed, next to Brittany, but she wouldn't say anything about it. Santana watched as Brittany walked artie to his car and used those moments to move Tyler up to his room and get ready for bed. After she finished her before bed necessities she walked in to the room and seen Brittany changing the sheets, thank god she thought.

"Sorry, about that." Brittany began.

"It's fine, if you don't mind I would rather you skip the details, I just really want to sleep." Santana was still upset.

"Wow, sorry beautiful, I hope you sleep well.' Brittany wasn't sure how to handle this new attitude she got from Santana. It was kind of hot.

Santana sighed and laid down, hopefully she could rest without the thoughts of what just happened on this bed playing in her mind.

Brittany closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep. Santana just watched as Brittany's chest fell and rose, hopefully it would help her sleep.

As her eyes were getting heavy, Santana felt weight on her upper stomach, and her arm, it burned. Santana opened her eyes to see it was Brittany's arm. Her body was tingling. She sighed again, this was going to be a long night.


	4. Beds, boys, booze

When Santana woke up she felt her body burning, not in an "on fire" way, but she was getting pretty hot. There was also a weight on her torso and she thought that was weird. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times until her vision was focused. She looked down to see the reason for the weight on her body, and stiffened once she seen a certain blonde with her arm wrapped over Santana's body.

Santana wasn't used to touching another person, between last night and right now it was about the only human contact she's had since she was a little girl, and both people happened to be blonde and have the last name Pierce.

Brittany was laying on her stomach with her arm sprawled over Santana's stomach. Santana wanted to go use the restroom and get her morning started. She was looking forward to going back to the meadow Brittany showed her the previous day, but when she gently tried to move out from under Brittany's arm, Brittany's grasp on Santana tightened.

Something weird was happening in Santana's stomach, she hadn't felt it since the time her dad took her to an amusement park and she looked down from a big drop on the rollercoaster she was on. Santana wasn't sure what to do, she just wanted to get her day going, but she didn't want to wake up Brittany.

She laid there until her body loosened up, moments later she heard the change in Brittany's breathing and started getting nervous. Santana decided she would pretend to still be asleep, to avoid awkward conversation.

"Good morning gorgeous." Brittany said in her sleepy voice, with a smile.

"Good morning Brittany." Brittany still hadn't moved her arm from Santana's body.

"Did you sleep well enough?" Brittany asked.

"I slept fine thanks."

"That's really good."

"Yeah." Santana agreed.

The two fell in mutual silence. Santana wasn't sure why Brittany hadn't moved her arm yet, but it was starting to make her uneasy

Brittany snuggled into Santana's arm, her body tensed and Brittany finally realized what was happening and moved quickly.

"I'm going to take a shower, the boys should be over soon to move your bed up here." Brittany hurried out of the room.

Santana sighed, she wanted to go out and have some alone time, but it seemed liked Brittany already had other plans for them. She decided to wait for the shower and then come up with an excuse to be by herself later, to spare feelings.

Not too long after, Brittany walked back into the room with a towel, while singing toxic by Britney spears. Santana froze, she was still in the room and didn't know what to do. This was the second time a naked body has snuck up on her. She decided to turn away from Brittany's semi naked body and stayed quiet.

"_I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're- _Santana!" Brittany finally noticed the other girl in the room, to her misfortune though she had no type of clothing on other than the towel wrapped on her head.

"I'm sorry you came in so fast, I was waiting for the shower I- I'll go now."

"If you wanted a peek you could've just asked." Brittany smirked.

"No thank you maybe some other time I really need to shower." Santana spoke and got out of the room so fast she didn't realize what she told Brittany until she was finishing her shower.

"So stupid." Santana facepalmed.

After Santana's shower she went downstairs to look for something to eat. She decided on a bowl of cheerios, she sat on the stool next to Tyler on the counter and watched as he dunked his dinosaurs in his food and used it as a spoon. After a while Brittany came downstairs and took the stool next to Santana.  
She purposely scooted it closer, the two were so close that their arms were touching. The feeling from earlier returned in Santana's stomach and suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore.

Santana was about to step off the stool when Brittany caught her hand and shook her head to tell her no. Santana fixed her body in attempt to make it a bit more comfortable in this awkward situation.

"So tell me, what are your plans for tonight?" Brittany asked.

"Um, nothing." Santana replied.

"Good, that means I can show you off to all my friends at Quinn's party tonight." Brittany clapped her hands together. She seemed excited.

"Show me off?" Santana didn't understand.

"Yes, show off the hotness that is Santana Lopez." Brittany stated simply.

The bell rang and Brittany hopped off the stool so fast Santana thought she fell. Brittany ran to the door and squealed.

The boy from last night was there, and so was the other one from the pictures on Brittany's dresser.

"Sam! I missed you!" Brittany exclaimed.

Santana watched as Brittany and the boy with the blonde hair and large lips hugged.

"Sam this is Santana, Santana this is sam."

"Hey." Santana muttered.

"Hi." Sam said.

His eyes were suddenly shiny and his smile caused his eyes to scrunch up.

"Easy there pony boy, Santana is sweet, and off limits." Brittany didn't like the way Sam was looking at Santana. She wasn't sure why it bothered her, but she felt like she needed to protect Santana from boys.

"I was just saying hi Britt, chill." Sam smirked.

"Yeah yeah, come on and move Santana's bed upstairs. She and I are going to need it with all the rolling and topping each other we do every night." Sam's mouth dropped. It was Brittany's turn to smirk. Santana just smiled at how cute Brittany was. Wait, what?

After about an hour of sweaty boys and dirty joke, Sam had finally moved the bed into Brittany's room, but he had to call Artie over for help. Now both boys, Brittany and Santana were laying on the bed. It had transformed into the biggest bed Santana has ever seen. However Brittany being the cuddly type insisted on Santana laying on her lap. The four of them made small talk. They talked about how Santana liked Lima, and Quinn, how old she was all the basics.

Soon enough the conversation died and everyone fell into peaceful silence. Santana was starting to fall asleep when she felt the bed shift.

"We should get going." Artie said while standing at the door.

"Yeah, we gonna see you later Santana?" Sam asked with a hopeful smile.

"Brittany said we're going to a party tonight, so yes. I think." Santana smiled.

"Cool, tell britt we'll see her later." Sam said, and walked left with Artie.

Santana scooted off Brittany's lap slowly and moved to the side of her. She watched as Brittany's small huffs of air moved her bangs. Santana smiled and moved them to the side, and took a nap inches away from Brittany's face.

When Brittany woke up the first thing she noticed was the girl in front of her. She smiled at how adorable Santana looked, Santana was glaring in her sleep. She looked like she was about to tear someone a new. Brittany almost laughed at the ridiculous thought and went to shower again.

Santana woke up at the change of weight in the bed. The curtains were open, but it was dark. She laid there contently while her senses came back. She got up and went downstairs to be greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Pierce.

"Santana dear, oh sorry we've been busy. Work's just been piled up on us. How is everything so far?" Mrs. Pierce asked apologetically.

"It's fine, Brittany showed me around a bit and I like it so far, she's taken me under her wing." Santana smiled.

"That's great! I was worried Brittany was going to hate you for taking the den." Mr. Pierce chuckled.

"We've been getting along just fine Mr. Pierce." Santana said honestly.

"That's good dear, sadly though we do have a dinner tonight we'll be taking Tyler with us. Hope you two have fun tonight! Goodnight dear." Mrs. Pierce hugged Santana.

"Thank you, have fun at your dinner." Santana responded.

Mr. and Mrs. Pierce left with Tyler, and Santana sat on the couch waiting for Brittany to pop up. After watching some weird cartoon movie of a girl in Hawaii and her dog Brittany popped up. She was wearing sweats and an oversized t-shirt. It amazed Santana how beautiful Brittany was even when she didn't try. She was jealous.

"Quinn's going to come over in a bit and help us get ready. There's still some time to shower if you want." Brittany spoke.

"Yeah, I'll go do that."

After Santana's shower she went to Brittany's room. Quinn was finishing up Brittany's make up.

"Stand up." Quinn ordered Brittany.

Santana looked over at Brittany and her breath got stuck in her throat.

Brittany was wearing a plain black tank top with a black leather skirt, a leather jacket and some black high heeled boots. The feeling she got in her stomach earlier returned, but was intensified by almost a hundred.

"What do you think of my work, Santana?" Quinn asked.

"Wow." Santana couldn't speak.

Brittany's cheeks turned pink. Quinn smiled, pleased with herself.

"Okay, you're next." Quinn said.

"Um okay…" Santana wasn't sure what she expected from this, but she knew it would be something new.

Forty-five minutes, many waxing strips later and burns from hot hair later, and Quinn was finally done.

Santana still hadn't opened her eyes. She didn't know what she was going to look like, and she didn't want to react in a way Quinn wouldn't like.

"Damn, I'm good." Quinn said.

"Well she is hot Quinn, don't be too full of yourself now." Brittany said defensively.

"Hot yes, but look." Quinn spun Santana in the chair.

"Well fuck me." Brittany almost choked on the water she was drinking. "Shit Santana."

"I wish I could take all credit for this, but like you said. She is hot." Quinn sighed and began putting her things together to go back home. "I'll see you both soon. Tootles, bitches." Quinn waved and walked away.

Santana still hadn't looked at herself, but something about Brittany's reaction made her giddy. She just had a cheesy content smile plastered on her face.

She got up to go use the wash room. She looked at her reflection and was surprised. Her eyebrows were now perfectly curved. She had on red lipstick that made her lips already full, look even more plump. She was wearing a tight red dress and had a matching black leather jacket like Brittany's that Quinn told her to wear. Her make up wasn't overdone. Just some eye liner was noticeable everything else seemed pretty natural. Santana was amazed with how little make up she had on, she was worried she was going to have too much and look unrealistic.

Santana walked back to Brittany's room. Santana noticed that Brittany couldn't stop admiring her. It made Santana feel warm, but also made her nervous.

"You know, Quinn thinks she helped make you look hot, but honestly you always look like that." Brittany said.

Santana ducked her head.

"Thanks."

"Stop that." Brittany said with a edge in her voice. "You're a beautiful girl Santana. Try to remember that."

Santana started nibbling on her bottom lip.

She smeared a little bit, Brittany fixed it with her finger.

The contact made both girls gasp so low the other didn't get to hear it.

"I want to do something." Brittany stated.

"And that is?" Santana asked.

"Help you be more confident. You know, see yourself the way I see you." Brittany began to explain. "You deserve it."

"Okay." Santana said lowly.

Brittany smiled.

"Put these on." They were some high heeled boots. Santana put them on and oddly was able to walk on them.

Brittany was surprised how natural she was able to walk in them. She hadn't expected it. Soon both girls were on their way to Quinn's, Brittany left a note on the fridge saying they'd be home late and that they had the house keys.

Santana could hear the music booming once she walked out. Brittany grabbed her hand and led her in. Santana got the chills, she was nervous. This was going to be her first party ever. The blonde next to her relaxed her nerves though as they walked in.

Moments after walking, a guy with a Mohawk offered them some drinks. Santana took hers and sipped on it, Brittany however was already on her second shot by the time Santana was halfway through her drink. Santana set her drink down and followed Brittany. Santana was ready for the long night she was about to have.


End file.
